


Sai x Naruto

by Sadistic_Expression



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Expression/pseuds/Sadistic_Expression
Summary: My twisted mix of what should of happened when Sai tried to comfort Naruto. When they was on a mission with Yamato and Sakura. Pruely Smut/ Lemon





	Sai x Naruto

Naruto and Sai was on a forest like path. Sitting on opposite sides of a stone. Sai noticed Naruto's down casted face. sai looked back to his book for a reference. To make Naruto feel better. Finding what he think is right. He goes over to Naruto placing an arm around the blonde shoulder. Embracing him harshly. Naruto surprised face soonly contorted into anger. As he glared at the pale boy.  
' I must be doing something wrong. Mabey I should try something else.' Sai thought turning to Naruto. Shocking the jinchuuriki as the blanked face boy started to lean in to him. Naruto face flared up.

' What is this guy doing!?' Naruto mind shouted, but his body was unable to move. Sai inches from his face now. A red Naruto instinctively closed his eyes. Sai felt something shoot through him when his lips meet Naruto's. Also closing his eyes hislips started to move in sync with Naruto's. Sai gasped when he felt something touch his bare sides. Allowing Naruto tongue to roam around his mouth. Sai tilted his head to give Naruto better access. Naruto thumbs circled his sides. Sai fingers tangled into Naruto's golden locks. Naruto managed to slowly move Sai on his lap.  
Hands going even farther up Sai's sides. Naruto unzipped Sai's crop top. Hands roaming up Sai chest. Before letting the crop top fall of the pale boy's shoulders. Naruto broke the kiss. Sai was breathing heavily and all ready rock hard. It showed clearly through his pants.Naruto planted kisses down Sai's neck. The blonde bit and sucked on the junction between Sai neck and shoulder. Causing the raven haired boy moan out. Head falling back.  
Naruto pulled Sai's pants and underwear down to his thighs. Reveling an already leaking cock and a pale butt. Which Naruto gripped fondling with the two cheeks. Naruto detached his self from Sai's neck. Seeing a panting and flustered Sai.  
" Sai." Naruto called out huskily. Making Sai groan eyes locking back to blue orbs. Naruto putting three fingers up to Sai mouth.

" suck." The blonde ordered, Sai easily compiling. Taking the fingers into his mouth. Suck on them lustfully. Letting his tongue swirl around each digit. Naruto took his fingers from the males mouth. Replacing them with his lips. Sai felt something wet travel down his crack. before probing at his entrance.. He winced when the second finger was added. Stretching him. Before adding a third. Which went deeper into him. Sai moaned out when Naruto manage to hit his bundle of nerves.  
Naruto kept aiming for the same spot speeding up. Fingers thrusting in and out of Sai. Who hands tightly gripped Naruto's arms. Moving back with the fingers.  
" Naruto" Sai moaned out wantonly. Body moving with the digits as they continued to stretch him. Fingers speeding up at a steady pace. Soon enough Sai came on Naruto's jacket.Naruto rrsrsemoved his fingers. As Sai was painting heavily on his shoulder. Naruto picked Sai up off of his lap. Laying Sai on the ground. To were the upper half of Sai's body was firmly on the ground. Having his butt high in the air. Turning Sai hazed eyes locked on to Naruto. Who lower his self. Tounge poking out to prod Sai's entrance. Sai groaned out lening back on Naruto's face. Naruto's hands were firmly placed on Sai's thighs. Slowly moving up to stroke Sai's re awaking cock. Naruto lend back sitting straight up on his knees. Pulling down his pants and drawers. Revealing a leaking cock. Which Naruto stroked a few times lubercating it with precum. Naruto placed one hand on Sai's back. The other on his hip. Slowly entered Sai. Naruto groaned at the heat surronding his cock. It was almost painful for Sai at first. Naruto pulled all the way out. Before slamming back in. Hitting Sai's prostate dead on. Causing Sai to moan loudly arching his back.Naruto grabbed Sai's waist harsher. Thrusting dep and hard into Sai. Balls slapping against Sai's reddening cheeks. Sai lifted his self up slightly by using his arms and hands as leverage. To the ground. Naruto grabbed a fist full of Sai's hair. Keeping up his steadily increasing pace. Sai moaned out Naruto's name loudly before comming harshly on the ground. With a few more thrusts Naruto came deep in Sai.Naruto pulled out of Sai. Both males sweating and breathing heavily. Naruto sat down watching Sai put his clothes on wobbily. Lazily sitting next to Naruto.  
" I'm going to go find Sakura. Will you be ok sitting here by yourself?" Naruto questions. Sai nodding in response. With that Naruto left.


End file.
